


Waste It On Me

by Gomdolii



Series: Under The Same Stars (a.k.a Deukae's Valentine) [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Even though V day was a month ago I'm sorry, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Movie Dates, Strangers, There is plot if you squint hard enough, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomdolii/pseuds/Gomdolii
Summary: The bad thing about breaking up just before Valentine’s day was that all the purchased flowers and chocolates would have gone wasted with no one to give them to.The good thing was that it’d be the perfect time to find a rebound to spend the day and give all of those gifts to.Even if it’s with complete stranger that Yubin just met.Literally seconds ago.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Under The Same Stars (a.k.a Deukae's Valentine) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Waste It On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this part took longer than expected, life got in the way. 
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy DamDong’s Valentine, the finale to Deukae's Valentine Series!

**-Waste It On Me-**

Lee Yubin just wanted to chill, not suffer in the heat of the day. And she couldn’t be more annoyed at herself for deciding to put on a leather jacket when she left her apartment that morning. 

Somin loved to see her in that leather jacket in the past. Now Yubin would be lucky if she wants to see her face.

Save for the flowers that were a last-minute purchase, the chocolates and the gift had been planned. 

Though they had broken up, Yubin thought this special day would rekindle their feelings back again. A perfect example of a desperate measure for a desperate time.

If only Yubin wouldn’t chicken out like she was doing now. 

The most progress she had made was waiting a few distance from Somin’s apartment, mentally arguing with herself if she should enter or wait for her ex-girlfriend to come out. 

Everything around her was happening at the same time for her to handle it. Cars sped past from where she had been sitting on her motorcycle, the short blow of the wind cooling her sweat-slicked face as they did. 

The strawberry popsicle in her hand felt sticky even when she had been sucking on it non-stop. And now she could hear a couple fighting.

_What kind of couple would pick a fight on Valentine’s Day?_

She glanced to where the commotion was, squinting against the sunlight. The couple was at each other’s throat, shouting and gesturing furiously with their hands. On-lookers at a nearby cafe stared at them the same way Yubin was.

Admittedly, she couldn’t decide who to look at, the guy with the slicked back black hair who seemed to have trouble written all over his pretty face, or the painfully hot girl with the wavy blue-dyed hair wearing a long sleeve crop top and jeans, who was also close to punching said pretty face. 

The girl that was currently walking over to her, smiling widely in an almost unusual way.

 _Painfully hot. Yes._ That is what Yubin will go with.

‘Babe! Why didn’t you say you've already arrived?’ The girl shouted. 

Yubin remained there frozen, resisting the urge to turn around to see who she had been talking to. 

Meanwhile, there was no response from behind. 

Slowly and slowly it became obvious that the girl was making her way towards none other than Yubin, her expression apologetic as she mouthed something incomprehensible. 

When she realized what she had been mumbling, it was too late to back away. 

_I’m sorry_.

That’s what she had been saying. And only later she figured out why. 

The girl grabbed Yubin’s face gently, and then proceeded to kiss her. On the lips. 

The longest three seconds she had ever experienced in her life.

Her mind went blank, and she thought she was about to pass out on the spot. It might have been the heat, or it might have been the kiss. 

It might be both.

She couldn’t say anything when the girl broke away from their kiss, or when the guy glared at her with a mix of jealousy and anger, or when the girl climbed behind on the motorcycle and hugged her by the waist.

‘What are you waiting for? Let’s go.’ She whispered, her breath grazing Yubin’s neck as she leaned down. _Her voice._ It was, despite the surprise, erotically attractive.

Again, Yubin had no idea who this girl was.

‘I don’t know who you are.’ She turned back to whisper, a fruity perfume smell hitting her.

‘Help a girl out here, and drive. Come on.’ 

So that was exactly what she did. 

🍫 💐

It was confusing, exciting and overwhelming at the same time. 

One glance down at the chocolates and flowers in front of her brought some common sense into Yubin when they crossed a corner, miles away from where they began.

Yubin slammed on the brakes, almost throwing the both of them out of their seats. 

‘Wait!’ She finally said out loud. 

‘I don’t know who you are.’ 

‘Yes, you’ve said that already.’ There was exasperation in her voice, as if kissing strangers and hitching a ride on their motorcycle was an everyday activity for her.

‘Well, it seemed worth repeating.’ 

‘We can stop here.’ 

Yubin turned the engine off and mentally reminded herself that she had done so because she wanted to, not because the stranger told her to.

 _Yeah, right._ Her brain replied.

She stood up and turned around to face the girl, still sitting on the backseat, gripping onto the sides for support now that Yubin had left.

Yubin raised her eyebrows, waiting for a much-needed explanation. 

Thankfully, the girl understood immediately.

_As she should._

‘That was my ex.’ She said at last. 

‘And?’ 

‘And he didn’t want to be.’ 

‘So the reasonable thing to do was to get on my bike and make me drive away like it’s nothing?’

The girl looked up at her, her face unreadable. This was the first time their eyes met, and Yubin’s heart skipped a beat.

‘You forgot the part where I kissed you.’ 

Yubin felt herself blush at the recent memory. She crossed her arms and looked away, getting shy all of a sudden.

The girl got out of her seat, and bowed down, something Yubin hadn’t expected.

‘I apologise for the inconvenience, but thank you, for saving me.’ 

Yubin found herself shaking her head. 

‘It’s fine. I guess.’ 

The girl began to walk away. Yubin should have left it as that, an oddly eventful encounter with a strange girl to talk with her friends.

Looking back, part of her wanted more. She didn’t know exactly what, but she was going to find out. 

The girl was a good distance away when she called out. 

‘That ex. Does he always bother you like that?’

She stopped walking, and slowly turned her head around.

‘Pardon?’

‘The guy, back at the place.’

The girl made her way back, looking down at her shoes, then at the flowers and chocolates Yubin brought.

‘I’m guessing you got those?’ 

The girl asked. If the change of subject was intentional or not, she could only wonder.

‘You guessed wrong.’ 

‘I shouldn’t keep you long then.’ 

‘They’re going in the bin anyways.’ 

She looked up at Yubin, a hint of a smile spread across her pretty face. Then she reached her back pocket and took out a small piece of paper. 

On closer look, it was not a piece of paper but rather a pair of movie tickets. 

Pink coloured and perfume scented. 

_Valentine’s Day Special Couple Seat Ticket_ their local Cinema was selling a week before.

‘Here. It’d be a waste to not use it, and I can’t go alone either.’ 

‘Well, neither can I.’ 

‘I know.’

🎟️ 🍿 🎟️

To describe their situation as “weird” was an understatement.

This would probably be the closest thing to a speed-dating service that Yubin’s mother had always bugged her to go on in the past.

‘I think a few questions and answers are in tow.’ The girl said, as they waited in line for the snacks. 

‘About what?’ 

‘Each other. I’ll start with the most obvious. I’m Handong. You are?’ 

Yubin stood there unable to give an answer straight away.

_She’s just asking you your name, what’s wrong with you?_

‘Yubin. Lee Yubin.’ 

They went back and forth, asking random questions they might find interesting in each other.

‘Okay. Next question. Your Ex. girlfriend or boyfriend?’

Yubin let out a breath, amused at the bluntness. 

‘You don’t hold back, do you?’ 

Handong smiled, then shrugged, awaiting.

‘Ex-girlfriend. Are you this blunt with every stranger you meet, or am I a special case?’

‘Is that your question?’ 

‘Hmm.’ 

Handong tilted her head to the side, as if thinking. 

‘No. You’re probably a special case. My turn. Why did you break up with your ex?’ 

‘Wow.’

‘Why? Too painful?’ 

Yubin cleared her throat, trying not to react too much to that. 

‘Sometimes, even when you know you’re perfect for each other, or it looks like it does, things don’t work out the way you want. There’s no big red flag that happened, but rather the smallest things that slowly add up, next thing you know, she’s dumping your sorry ass.’

‘So you’re the dumpee..’ 

Yubin raised her eyebrows.

‘Wasn’t that obvious?’ 

Handong put her hands on Yubin’s shoulders, and assessed her up and down. At that moment, Yubin became aware of every nerve and cell in her body. If they stay still any longer, Yubin might lose it.

Fortunately, the girl shrugged.

‘I wouldn’t know. Who would want to dump you? You seem so...reliable.’ 

‘Trustworthy.’ 

‘Is that what she said?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘Maybe that too.’

Their line to the snacks counter cleared, and they ended their weird Q&A session with some popcorn and coke.

All this time, a new question sprung up in Yubin’s mind and rolled around in her head. But the question was not for Handong. 

Nor was it for anyone else.

_Was it really possible for someone to fall in love in a day, no, under just a few hours?_

The normally wide and spacey couple’s seat felt tight and cramped for some reason. While Yubin was sweating even in the cold air conditioned theatre, Handong seemed to be doing fine, maybe more than fine, if not relaxed, her eyes fixed on the screen, one hand holding the popcorn bag, the other set on the armchair. 

Yubin couldn’t fully concentrate on the movie that was playing before them. Her eyes failed to cooperate with her brain, always trying to sneak a few glances in Handong’s direction. 

‘Are you going to watch the movie or watch me?’ 

Heat rose from Yubin’s cheeks as she turned away and cleared her throat. The rest of the movie, she dare not turn in the other direction. 

But she wanted to. 

Because she couldn’t look away. If they were not going to meet each other again by the end of the day, she might as well take all of her in. 

> **_Anything that is beautiful, people want to break._ **
> 
> **_You are beautiful, and I am afraid._ **

In the end, the flowers and the chocolates hadn’t gone to waste after all.

‘Before you go.' Yubin began.

'The flowers look too pretty to throw away. And the chocolates. Well, they’re expensive.’ 

She said, as Handong leaned down on the flowers, closing her eyes to take in a whiff of their scent.

‘Thanks for today, Lee Yubin-ssi.’ She replied, handing out a paper bag of her own.

‘For you.’ She added.

Yubin took it, opening it as she looked down. She squinted to see what they were, but the round colorful balls were not hard to miss, especially when she had just walked out of a candy store.

‘Jawbreakers?’ She asked, still staring down at the candies.

‘Something to remember me by.’ Handong shrugged, rolling around the lollipop in her mouth.

‘For when I break my jaw and have to visit the dentist every once in a while?’

Handong laughed and then gave a wave of her hand to leave.

 _Jawbreakers._ She didn’t know if it might have been poetic (probably not) or if she was in fact losing her sanity, but the jawbreakers tasted just like her. 

Again, probably not literally, but in a way, it made sense. 

Yubin wanted it to make sense.

You couldn’t resist biting down on them because simply waiting for the sweetness inside to surface was driving you crazy. Yet you know you can’t bite it down for fear it’ll break you. 

But she came to realise that, to even get to taste her love any further, she just might risk it all. 

‘Handong-ssi.’ 

The girl turned back, for the second time that day.

‘If you don’t plan on going back to your ex by tomorrow, which I hope you won’t, can we-can we go out on a date, for real this time?’ 

All she got back in return was a smirk. Or Yubin thought it was all she was getting. 

But then, a long second later, Handong smiled. 

‘I thought you’d never ask.’ You departed from my sight and entered my thoughts, traveled from my eyes, to my heart - Al-Abbas Ibn Al-Ahnaf. Anything that is beautiful, people want to break. You are beautiful, and I am afraid.

> _**'We both found each other tonight, so if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time, waste it on me.'** _

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone have guessed who was riding the motorcycle that ‘almost’ hit Yoohyeon in the last part? Hehe XD.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also for the kudos and the comments on SuaYeon and JiYoo's Valentine too!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day/night! [If you have a reading habit like me, it's probably 3am and you're in bed]


End file.
